Life after Life
by r.se
Summary: This is actually a crossover but I couldn't find the book. That's how irrelevant it is. I really hope you like what is to come! Follow the girls as they go through an adventure like never before! While life goes on around them, they try to figure out how to deal with their...predicament.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a crossover between"Life after Life" by Kate Atkinson (My favorite book) and Pretty Little Liars (My favorite show). This is just a short preview of what is to come, so enjoy!**

Aria's POV

"So what if I do tell Ezra? He won't even believe me!" I yelled. Why were the girls so mad at even the thought of telling our secret?

"We would all be put in a worse mental hospital than the one that is here!" Spence said. I really didn't agree with it, I mean why would Ezra tell a police officer? I am finally trusting him and I know he would keep any secret just to show that he deserves my trust.

We all just sat there in silence, everyone was staring at me. They looked as though they had been betrayed. It isn't like I had told him about it. I just thought about it, about telling him. I couldn't hold this secret anymore. At least when we found out about it, we weren't afraid of "A" any more. We could face him/her and not be scared. I think I am going to tell Ezra, I don't want to give him any reason to hate me. A secret this big needs to be told to him. I promised. I suddenly got up and ran out the door to my car. My heels were clicking against the hard ground, hurting my feet. I drove straight to Ezra's place, ready to tell him that all of us, Hanna and Ali and Spence and Em and I, we are reincarnate every time we die. He would want to know, right?

XXX

**Look, I know the the book was set around the 1940's but I wanted to have it in the 21st century. I am going back and forth about having Ursula and Hugh and some other characters in here. I hope you like this story, but I am warning you, it is going to be a little confusing because (like the book) I will be bouncing around on the timeline. **

**Another warning, I don't think this is going to end happy for some characters. **

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I hope you love it!**

Emily POV

I couldn't believe that Aria would be so quick to tell Ezra about our "power". I personally found as a trap in eternity, taking away the thrill of danger. Even though we had been reincarnating since birth, we had only found out a week ago. This discovery was made by Spencer (of course). She realized that she had been experiencing Deja Vou more often than the regular person. So she did some experiments and she finally became so confident that she would live after dying that she jumped out of Aria's bedroom window and splatted against the sidewalk. The sound was sickening, like dropping a fragile plate and watching it shatter into a million unfixable pieces. As a tears slip down our faces as we process what just happened, we hear the door open presenting Spencer, as alive as ever. We look back down and discover that her body was gone. As we stared at her in disbelief as she said "told you".

"Where is Aria going?" Hanna said, snapping me out of my thought.

"Isn't it obvious? Ezra's place! God how can she be so weak?" Spencer yelled, scaring me. She has been… violent since yesterday. She won't tell us what happened but I assumed it had to do with Toby. She has this weak spot for him, like the center of a target.

Hanna stared at the floor flustered. No one likes Spencer when she's snappy.

"Ali, are you ok? You haven't talked at all today." I asked, concerned. When I snuck glances at her she was always staring into nothingness. She has been like that for a while. We ask and try to break the wall she has put up but it is seemingly unbreakable.

"I'm fine. I don't even care if Aria tells the love of her life. Why would I care? Going to a mental hospital would be better the hell I live in now!" And without looking at any of us she stormed out of the room and slammed the wooden door behind her.

"What the hell?"

XXX

Alison POV

I always thought about him after we ended things. After I found out that he was in love, I wanted to die. I have cried over him night after night, day after every hellish day. I just want it to stop. I want Aria to jump off a cliff and disappear into an abyss, never to be found. I shuddered on how cruel I could be. I just wanted him to be mine. I know deep down that he would never look at me the same after what I did but could anyone blame me? I am human after all. He's so adorable and smart. The way he looks when hasn't shaved in a week just makes me feel like my heart was in a universe of its own. I fell in love with him every minute he forgot about me. I love Ezra Fitz.

As I drive away from Aria's house I listen to the radio. Well I wasn't really listening, more just ignoring it like it was background music. I want to die, but I can't. I even tried once but I just woke up in my bed, as alive as ever. I haven't really felt happiness. Not in such a long time. All I want is serenity forever, lounge in a golden chair in heaven. Lord knows that I won't make it to heaven though. I have been so crude to almost everyone that I am pretty sure everyone has actually killed me but they will never remember. God please hear me now, I want you to take me.

And just like that I hear a car horn and everything just span out of control. The darkness fell slowly, then drowned me like a giant pool of syrup. Slowly but it tasted delicious.

XXX

Spencer POV

"Can we talk about it? I know we were drunk but I still think it was for real!" I said, crying. Why was Wren like this now? Just last year he would have jumped at the chance to get with me. In any way possible.

"What is there to talk about? We had…" He said stopping short. Could he not say sex? He was a grown man after all. "We had sex" There we go, I though. "We were drunk Spencer! I think it was just a crime of opportunity!"

"A crime of opportunity? Wren, this wasn't a crime! It was fate bringing me to you!" Wow, I thought, did that just come out of my mouth? This whole thing was making my head spin. What would Toby say? You know what, I don't care what he thinks anymore. He's the one who drove me to it. It was so easy to just jump down the endless hole of alcohol. No wonder Hanna chose that path. It was basically the easy way out for people like us. We can't die. We just go to a different scenario where we didn't die and only we remember. Every bystander is basically brainwashed by some outside force. Like some twisted magic. Then out of nowhere Wren kissed me. Was I reading the signals wrong because it seemed like he wanted to put me out on the street. He pulled away and slid his hands to my lower back.

"Not a crime, but it was wrong. You have a boyfriend for heaven's sake!" He said with his adorable ascent.

"Not a very good one" I said under my breathe

"Oh" He whispered understandingly. I could feel his hands shaking. Why was he so nervous?

Suddenly there was ding from across the room, revealing a text from Emily. As I walk over there I can almost feel Wren looking at me. As I open the text I look at his adorable face, catching him looking up from his gaze. I giggle and look back at the text that almost made me crawl out of my skin.

"Get to the hospital now!

Alison has been in an accident."

"Oh my god"

XXX


End file.
